Book IV-A New Beginning
by lost-soules
Summary: My own version of the Inheritance cycle.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first Fan Fiction story, I know that this chapter is a little dry, but trust it's going to get better!**

Eragon looked up for perhaps the third time that hour to see the war council going over reports of the battle of Fienester and Gil'ead. Eragon heard snip-bits of conversation and as best as he could tell, the amount of causalities that the Varden took compared to the Empires soldiers were minimal. "_Saphire," _ Eragon called out with his mind to see if she was back from hunting, but he didn't get a response. Eragon was almost to deep in his own thoughts trying to contact Saphire to notice a mind brush up against his. He immediately started to shield his mind when Arya's voice called out to him, _" Why are you not paying attention to the meeting, as we are going to plan on what we are going to do next, and we could use your insight?"_

Eragon sent the mental equivalent of a nod to her in his head, as he closed off his mind to her to focus on the meeting.

Nasuada said as Eragon looked up and to her,"As you have all been informed, Eragon's masters were killed in the battle of Gil'ead by the Red Rider. We know how he was able to do this by Galbatorix gathering the Dragon's hearts of heart. What we need to figure out know is what to do next as winter is fast approaching. There are many options that we could do that would prove to be risky in any circumstance. One of them, is to push on with our attack until we must stop because of the weather. The other is to stay here until the winter passes over and then continue our march to the black city."

She looked to everybody on the war council until King Orrin spoke up, and said," Well I say that we stay here for the winter as our troops deserve a break, and so do we."

There were several people shaking there heads in disapproval, but for the most part the council were showing there approval.

Queen Islanzadi who was sitting in a chair in the scrying mirror stood up, and everybody quieted as she said, "I agree with the plan that King Orrin's proposed, both the Varden and Empire's armies would not be able to move in the winter. So I say the Varden stay at Fienester until the coldest part of winter passes, and wait until the coldest part of winter passes to move out from the city to attack Belatona than the Dark City itself." She than sat back down in her chair and motioned for Nasuada to continue.

Nasuada looked to Eragon and said, " Eragon, what do you think we should do?"

Eragon stood up from his chair and said after taking a few moments to collect his thoughts, " The momentary break from the fighting would indeed boost morale, and we could better train the soldiers of the Varden. It also would be nigh impossible to travel with thousands of soldiers and luggage carts through feet of snow."

He then sat down as Nasuada stood for a decision from each of the kings, queens, and leaders. King Orik, Orrin and Garzhvog of the urgal all called for the plan to pass and so did Nasuada and Queen Islanzadi. After the decision was decided Nasuada said, " This war council has been adjourned, we will tell the whole Varden tomorrow in the morning." With that Eragon stood up and walked out of the tent pushing the flaps aside as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry everybody for taking so long to getting back to the story, I've been busy with school and football so please excuse my bad grammar and misspelled words in this chapter! Looking for somebody to read over what I post to correct mistakes, private message me if your interested!**

Arya saw Eragon walk out of the tent, and went to follow him. She was about to push the flaps of tent open, but was interrupted when she heard the queen say, " Arya, could we speak privately in your tent later tonight about the events prior?" Queen Izalandi asked from the scrying mirror.

Arya simply nodded in response as she turned and left the tent. She walked out from the command tent and into the sea of tents that was the Varden camp to see the sun was slowly setting on the horizon creating a beautiful vista. As Arya started to walk in the general direction of her tent that was on the other side of the camp, she reached out with her mind to try and talk with Eragon. When they were in the meeting she had felt something different about his mind when she contacted him to tell him to pay attention, but she couldn't quite place it. As she reached out with her mind she felt Eragon's and she felt that his mind was different. As she tried to talk to him she felt that his mind was screaming loss and despair. She was about to ask him about it when she felt his barriers slam close for the second time that day.

_Find something of interest?_ Eragon asked with venom in his voice.

_Eragon, I am sorry for the intrusion in to your mind, but I was wondering if we could speak for a few minutes about the plans for the next few months_? Arya asked.

_I am busy_. Eragon said as he was closing his mind from the conversation.

_Eragon, is something wrong_? Arya asked him, worrying that something happened to Eragon or Saphire.

_No Arya, i'm fine, not that you would care_. He said closing the conversation to her. Arya stood there shocked for several moments until she could gather her thoughts together, and continue back to her tent. As she was walking back to her tent she gazed at her surroundings still seeing the signs from the siege the Varden had laid upon the city of Fienester. There were pieces of lumber from buildings piled on the ground, and shards of metal upon the ground. She shook her head at this thought and reached out with her mind to try and contact Saphire about the effect of Oromis and Glaeder deaths. She had been close to Oromis as he took her in as a child when she got in to disagreements with her mother. She was deeply saddened by the fact that they were slain by the rid rider, but she knew she had to continue to fight in their memory.

_Saphire_, she called out to the dragon who she saw was flying towards the city, coming back from her hunting trip.

_Aye little one, what do you want? _Saphire asked kindly.

_If I may ask, is Eragon all right?_ Arya asked Saphire knowing that she would get an honest answer from the dragon on Eragon's mental state.

Saphire tipped her wing to angle down towards Eragon's tent while she said,

_The death of our masters has been tough on Eragon, as he thinks it's another example of him failing to protect those that he cares about. It also's reminds him that he has to slay Murtagh and Galbatorix before the war is over. _

Arya took in the information while she saw her tent a mere fifty steps away, Saphire added, I must go and talk to Eragon, but he needs his friends and family to support him through this war. It was a pleasure to speak with you Arya.

Arya said to Saphire before she closed the conversation, the pleasure is all mine, as pushed the flaps aside and walked in to her tent to scry the queen.


End file.
